deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Bailey
Crystal Bailey is a brunette in a silver dress who serves as Tyrone King's co-hostess, along with her twin Amber, for the game, Terror is Reality and one of the two tertiary antagonists in Dead Rising 2. She and her sister provide nice eye candy as well as some taunting for the contestants. She reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, involved in Case 5-3: Two Girls, One Club. Dead Rising 2 Introduction In the Introduction, Crystal and her twin sister Amber assist Tyrone King in hosting the show "Terror is Reality", by introducing the contestants. After the show, as Chuck heads above ground to retrieve his daughter from the care of a babysitter, Crystal enters the hall from the elevator, bumping into Chuck. She tells him that the ladies were disappointed by his performance, but he must get that a lot. Case 4-1: The Source Some time after the outbreak, Amber and Crystal capture a news reporter and hold her hostage; it is revealed that the sisters were the source of the tape blaming the zombie outbreak on Chuck. In Case 4-1: The Source, when Chuck arrives to meet the reporter, the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her "other half". Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Introduction Amber and Crystal help TK run the show as Frank battles zombies in an event. After the show, Crystal runs into Frank in backstage area as she gets off the elevator. Case 5-3: Two Girls, One Club Amber and Crystal are the ones responsible giving Rebecca the tape of Brandon blowing up the cages in the Arena that started the outbreak. When Frank arrives at the Shoal Nightclub to find Rebecca, the twins attack Frank with their swords after throwing the captured Rebecca to the ground. However, when one twin dies, the other commits suicide, being unable to bear the thought of living without her "other half". Sandbox Mode The twins are the only characters included in a Sandbox Mode mission. In "Double Trouble" Frank must end the battle by killing one twin as fast as he can. The medal and money reward Frank gets is based on how fast he can win the fight. Battle Style :See ''Case 4-1: The Source Trivia *Crystal's profile picture is the EXACT same image of Amber, only mirrored, with a different hair color and dress color. *Before the fight, the twins pose provocatively. Frank can take a '''Erotica' picture of one of the twins worth 2000 points to unlock the achievement Adult Content. *While it is known that the Bailey Twins were in on the conspiracy to frame Chuck Greene, it is unknown if they were taunting Chuck with the aforementioned frame-up, or if they started to genuinely believe their own lies. *At one point, one of the Bailey Twins touches Rebecca Chang's breasts. Whether the twins actually did find Rebecca attractive or if they simply wanted to intimidate her remains to be seen. *Sometimes the Bailey Twins would touch each other in seductive ways. It has yet to be confirmed if the twins actually are attracted to each other or not, or if they were doing this to promote part of Terror Is Reality, or if they simply wanted to "tease" male contestants. *In one panel from the comic book Road to Fortune, Amber and Crystal are seen sexually touching Tyrone King. It has yet to be revealed whether or not either of the twins genuinely found Tyrone attractive or if they often acted like they were attracted to him to somehow promote Tyrone King as a celebrity. *Bug found during either story mode or sandbox mode; if you stand at the wall and wait until one of the Bailey twin's charge at you, dodge it and attack behind them at the direction they're heading at, if successful, one of them will trip and fall out of the floor and remain stuck there. (Check Crystal Bailey/Gallery selection to see the video) =Gallery File:14.jpg|The Twins File:twins detailed.png|Bio on official website frank and crystel.jpg|Frank and Crystal. Crystal with Katana.png Chuck wondering if Crystal is Rebecca's source.png Ddrsng2-20101023-182324.png|"I'll never be complete again." Ddrsng2-20101023-182333.png|Crystal commiting suicide. Ddrsng2-20101023-182343.png|Dead Twins. PortraitCrystalBailey.png|Notebook portrait. Crystal Notebook.png|''Dead Rising 2'' notebook entry. Crystal Notebook OTR.png|''Off the Record'' notebook entry. Dead rising crystal bust 2.png Dead rising crystal full.png File:Dead rising 2 twins full body tapeit or die com.png Dead rising crystal.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Major Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Time Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2 Victims Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Victims